


Right Before

by ladybuginette



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Cloud Watching, Cookies, Daydreaming, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, LadyNoir - Freeform, Ladybug likes her kitty, Rain, Wedding, date, mentioned stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybuginette/pseuds/ladybuginette
Summary: On the sky’s land Ladybug stands, yearning.She closes her eyes again, ready for any illusion her mind gives her. Daydreaming is one of her favorite activities, especially when Chat is the starring character. She loves to imagine what her life would be like after revealing herself to him.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Right Before

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @fictionalinfinity for beta reading this fic

On the sky’s land Ladybug sits, mesmerized. 

The last light of the day, the richest color of all stretches far and wide before her eyes. It’s a beautiful color; all hues of pink, oranges, crimson, and blues blend together as the sun threatens to leave the heavens of Paris. 

Ladybug sighs as she feels the warmth engulf her at the rare sight. The cotton candy clouds linger above her head as they blush at the glow of the sun. It is captivating, the way the clouds dance together in the sky, each one lost in its own movement before it unexpectedly merges with another. 

She smiles to herself as she watches two lost clouds find their way to each other in seconds, uniting. The white puff of smoke takes its place in the sky, continuing it’s fascinating dance.    
  
Ladybug’s reminded of the day she got lost in her own space before falling in his safe arms. They got tangled together in their chaotic little waltz, floating together by a string of fate. 

Ladybug closes her eyes and loses herself in the relaxing atmosphere. She spreads her arms onto the ground and takes a deep breath before diving in. 

She smiles shyly as she swims in the events of the day when he takes her on a date under the moonsky. 

_ The rain falls heavily on Paris that night. Ladybug and Chat awkwardly run, hand in hand, under a tiny umbrella to find a shelter from the rainfall.  _

_ The superheroine throws her head backwards and erupts in loud laughter at their childish demeanor. She tries to get as close as she can to her partner, clinging to him to keep herself from the water. He presses her against him and her clothes stick to her skin because of his tight grip.  _

_ Chat Noir looks at her with a questioning expression, a smile still plastered on his face. “You’re already drenched!” He yells so he’s louder than the sound of the pounding rain. “Why are you still trying to get under the umbrella!?”  _

_ Ladybug pulls away just a little, still unbelievingly close to him. She waves her arms in excitement, chattering teeth and steams of air coming out when she speaks. “I want to hug you!” She shouts back, not embarrassed by the blush on her cheeks.  _

_ The maskless man grins widely at her, his eyes shining in determination and love. “I love you!” He says, just as loud as the sound of the umbrella hitting the ground.  _

_ Nothing can keep her from smiling. It suddenly gets too hard to breathe and she loves it. The butterflies she often hears about find their way to her body. They flutter in her stomach then spread through her, reaching her hands and feet and leaves them tingling.  _

_ Ladybug starts walking away, still looking into his gorgeous green orbs, her hands in his. “Catch me.” She says with a wink.  _

_ Then swiftly runs.  _

_ Chat Noir catches her in seconds, hugging her from behind and holding her tight to his torso. She fakes her struggles with a giggle as she feels him chuckle against her, The earthy scent of rain mixed up with leather and heady cologne invade her senses. She turns around in his grip, eyes half lidded, and cups his wet cheeks. “I love you too,” She says.  _

_ Ladybug closes her eyes when his lips meet her own, she’s swimming in the bubbles of his affection, losing herself in his sweet kiss right before she- _

_ - _ opens them. 

Ladybug sits on the sky’s land, breathless. 

She places a hand on her lips as she has a vague idea of what his kiss would feel like. He tastes of coffee, peppermint, and pure desire. A taste she could live on for the rest of her days if she had a choice. 

The crimson light that spreads through Paris begins to fade, a soft breeze accompanies it with a reassuring pats on her cheeks. It reminds her of Tikki’s words years ago, almost a decade passed and Marinette is being more urged with every passing day.    
  
_ You’re the gaurdian now, which means you can reveal your identities.  _

She places a hand on the edge of her mask, remembering what it felt like to be scared of who she was under it. She chuckles at the thought, the fear of rejection long gone now. 

He once possessed the power of rejecting her. He still does, the only difference, Marinette is fearless now. And even if Chat doesn't like her for who she is under it, she’d be glad to have him as a friend. Shed be happy to have him in her life in any way. 

Ladybug stands up from where she sat, walking over to the railing of the rooftop. She leans on it and looks at the horizon before her. The sun almost fully dipped now, purple light still lingering the air as though accidentally left behind. 

On the sky’s land Ladybug stands, yearning. 

She closes her eyes again, ready for any illusion her mind gives her. Daydreaming is one of her favorite activities, especially when Chat is the starring character. She loves to imagine what her life would be like after revealing herself to him.

Ladybug smiles excitedly as she swims in the events of the day he meets her parents. 

_ Anxiety makes it hard for her to breath, her heart beats and her mind swirls with thoughts and possibilities and what ifs.  _

_ The blonde next to her is at ease, relaxed and content. He doesn't seem to mind meeting her parents. He tells her he’s sure they are as lovely as her, he’s looking forward to meeting them.  _

_ The meeting goes smoothly much to her surprise, Tom and Sabine welcome him with open arms and polite smiles. Chat is smiling widely and looking at her with sparkling eyes, he whispers to her during dinner that he knows about her high school crush on Adrien Agreste and she’s embarrassed. Her maman isn’t good at keeping secrets.  _

_ Tom calls him son and Sabine gives pain au chocolat on his way out. They bond quickly and pleasantly, especially when they find out about his sweet tooth and love for croissants.  _

_ Marinette is told he’s a keeper and they want him to visit again. She’s ecstatic as she drives to her apartment that evening. She’s looking forward to more gatherings like this one.  _

_ And when she gets home safely, she meets him on her balcony.  _

_ “Your parents are lovely.” He says as he takes a bite of his croissant.  _

_ Marinette snorts. He’s a dork, she thinks, but she loves him so.  _

_ She takes a step forward to lean on the railing as she looks at him and she’s sure there are hearts in her eyes. She closes her eyes as she cherishes the moment of being herself with him, right before she-  _

-opens them. 

On the sky’s land Ladybug sits, impatient. 

Her kitty is supposed to be here by now. The moon is bright and clear as it hangs up in the sky with its stars. Scattered above, they twinkle with a familiar light she’s grown accustomed to. 

Ladybug sighs when she looks at the time, Chat is ten minutes late. He’s supposed to be here now, with her, as she stargazes while he looks at her. 

She’s aware that he flirts less nowadays, is not as touchy anymore, and gives her space. She thinks for a while that he doesn't like her, that his feelings are gone but Marinette is careful. 

She feels it when his eyes linger at her when they ‘stargaze’, the hidden glances are not as hidden as he thinks. 

Ladybug feels the longing in his hugs, the hope in his eyes, and the love in his touch. She knows it all and is ready to take the risk of losing it. 

Revealing her identity might sweep the rug from under her legs and leave her to fall apart. She’s aware of the possibilities but she’s determined to take the chance. 

She’s getting more anxious with every move as she waits for him. Chat Noir usually waits for her but the tables are reversed tonight. 

Ladybug closes her eyes one last time and decides to distract herself from reality. One more time. 

She swims in the events of the day where she’s dressed in white. 

_ Marinette’s big day has finally arrived, the one she’s been dreaming of since she was a child.  _

_ She looks at herself in the mirror, gorgeous as ever in a white princess-like dress. Her dress is breathtaking, just as if it’s taken from a dream. The sweetheart neckline compliments her figure with a huge skirt and a long tiara.  _

_ She holds the flowers in one shaky hand before stepping out of the room to hold her papa’s arm. _

_ It’s the moment she sees him, as handsome as ever in his black suit. An adorable papillon tied around his neck with his neatly styled hair. It's the first time she sees his hair combed and pulled back, it looks sexy on him.  _

_ Her throat feels tight from happiness as tears form in the corner of her eyes when she sees him tearing up. She walks down the aisle and he’s looking at her with unbelieving, glimmering eyes.  _

_ “You look stunning.” He mouths to her just before she takes his arm. He gives her a kiss on the cheek as he starts to recite his vow to her.  _

_ For better or for worse, he says.  _

_ For richer, for poorer, he continues.  _

_ In sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, she recites.  _

_ From this day forward until death do us apart, they finish together.  _

_ And it feels like magic when she says “I do.”  _

_ Marinette hears ,“You may kiss the bride.” Before closing her eyes as she waits for the love of her life to kiss her right before she-  _

-opens them. 

Ladybug sits on the sky’s land, in love. 

“Good evening, my lady.” She hears his voice close to her ear. “You’re in a good mood, it seems. Closing your eyes and smiling.” he says, then gasps. “Are you thinking about me?” 

She laughs at his playful manner. “Why are you late, kitty? I was worried.”    
  
Chat shakes his head quickly like a wet cat then smoothes out his hair. “I was making myself look more handsome for a certain lady.” He says in a jokingly manner then blows on his cat nails. 

Ladybug snorts and shakes her head in disbelief. “Dork.” She says, secretly freaking out. “You don't need to do that.” She gives him a sweet smile and hopes he understands the meaning of her words. Flirting isn’t really her thing. 

A hint of red coats his cheeks and Ladybug’s heartbeat fastens. She walks closer to him and takes her hand in his. “I decided on something.” She starts. 

“Hm?” he’s confused, looking at her with a questioning expression. 

Ladybug takes her chance, she doesn't want to give up on her choice just yet. She knows waiting more through the night will cause more hesitation, she would overthink and decide not to. 

“We’ve been fighting together for years now.” She continues as Chat’s eyes widen. “I think it’s time for you to know,” His hands start to shake like hers and his breathing quickens, “me.” 

Ladybug doesnt give him a chance to react before muttering the words she’s never uttered next to anyone before, “Tikki, spots off.” 

_ Ladybug closes her eyes as she feels her transformation drop. A pink light engulfs her and her mask is gone, replaced by her naked features.  _

_ Marinette stands powerless and nervous, waiting for any reaction. She purses her lips as she realizes how big her decision is. How sudden it must feel for him.  _

_ Chat is motionless, probably looking at her with surprise. She can feel his hands are shaking and breath hitching as he takes a look at her.  _

_ Marinette takes a deep breath, ready for the best and the worst reaction from him. She loses herself in a mixture of feelings, stepping a line as she crosses to the next chapter of her life.  _

_ She regains strength and determination, frowning a little as she opens her eyes slowly right before he  _

_ - _ kisses her. 

Fin. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Are you interested in reading or writing fanfiction? Are you looking for a community of like-minded and supportive people? Then join the [Miraculous Fanworks server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks)
> 
> We are always welcoming new members, and would love to see you. We offer a variety of conversations, from fic discussions to writing support to fanfiction prompts. We even have monthly server-wide events and group writing projects!  
> Come join today!  
> \---  
> Comments are appreciated <3


End file.
